Castigo por Amar
by Aya-Mery
Summary: AU. Un ser mitológico, un humano. Un amor imposible y sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo evitó. Es un Saito & Tokio. [Final] [Terminado]
1. Prólogo

**Bueno ya estoy aquí con otra de mis ideas locas, veréis, este fic es una ampliación de la historia de Saito y Tokio en Seis Reinos, me encantó la idea y no encontraba justo dedicarles solo un capi y decidí hacer un fic. Quiero decir que no será muy largo, he calculado que como mucho cuatro capis, aunque me parece que se quedará en tres. También quiero advertir que, aunque no sea muy relevante, quizá si leeís mi otro fic, el de Seis Reinos, os ayude a entender mejor este. Todos los capis serán song fics, excepto este que es la introducción. **

**Rurouni Kenshin no me perntenece, así que no me denuncien porfi ¿shi?**

**Ahora les dejó con la introducción o prólogo, como prefieran llamarlo**

* * *

La Tierra, era dividida, nos encontramos en el año XXX, y ya no existían los continentes como ahora, eran islas, seis islas para ser exactos, seis reinos, por alguna extraña razón, en cada uno de los reinos las personas habían desenvolupado un poder diferente, nadie sabe el motivo por el cual los humanos, en un principio normales, ahora, pueden hacerse con poderes mágicos.

Los seis reinos son:

- El Reino del Fuego.- Capaces de dominar el fuego

- El Reino del Viento.- Capaces de dominar el viento

- El Reino del Trueno.- Capaces de dominar las tormentas y la electricidad

- El Reino del Agua.- Dominan el agua en cualquiera de los estados

- El Reino del Viento.- Pueden dominar el viento

- El Reino de los humanos.- No tiene poder (n/a: todos emocionados y estos no tiene poderes, jeje), humanos normales que han ido evolucionando la tecnología para poder igualar a los otros reinos

Pero había un Reino que no aparecía en ningún libro ni mapa. El Mar.

**

* * *

**

**Como habéis podido comprobar es la misma introducción que en Seis Reinos, os prometo actualizar el otro pronto y continuar con la historia, he de decir que, la historia será original a la que hay en Seis Reinos, más ampliada y con más romance.**

**Ahora les dejó y porfi, dejenme un rewiew si tiene alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica y/o felicitación.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****

****


	2. Chapter I : Ángel

****

**Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo, que no os sorprenda que actualice rápido porque es que en el fin de semana lo hice, me emocioné tanto que... empecé a escribir y me salió todo de carrerilla (el fic quiero decir) me falta el última capi por eso. A ver si me dejáis algun que otro rewiew, ¡eh! Pero quiero dar las gracias a: Naoko LK y Kaoru Himura.**

**En este capi utilizo la canción Ángel de Belinda, ni está cancón ni Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen así que no me denuncien por ninguna de las dos bandas ¿vale?**

**Ahora los dejo, nos vemos al final .**

* * *

**Aquí estoy tu también aunque sea imaginación (baby)**

**Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina**

**Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel**

**Se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar...**

. Su mujer se va a morir – dijo un doctor

- ¿Por qué? – Hajime Saito, hombre alto, con cabello negro y ojos ámbar miraba furiosamente a través de la ventana

- Porque su cuerpo no puede soportar más, la malatía está avanzando rápidamente

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Una semana

- ¡¿Una semana?! – agarró al medico por la camisa

- Siento decepcionarle pero... es así – no perdía la calma, el Rey estaba enfadado

- Papi – una Tomoe de cinco años de edad apareció (n/a: ¡que mona!) – ¿Mama está bien?

- Por supuesto que si, mama estará contigo. Vamos a verla – cargó a la pequeña en brazos y entro en la habitación de al lado. Una mujer, extremadamente bella, con los ojos cerrados y su cabello color café extendido por la almohada

- Mama – Tomoe saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia su madre

- Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

- Eso tendríamos que preguntarlo nosotros – dijo Saito suavemente, su enfado no se veía por ninguna parte des de que Tomoe había saltado a sus brazos

- Cariño estoy bien, ya lo sabes – sonrió.

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que est**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Y eres mi ángel de paz déjame**

**Volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma...**

- Pero papa... - Tokio intentaba razonar. Era una mujer muy bella, con los cabellos negro azabache y largos, flotando dentro del agua. Para la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa de tirantes, ligera y provocadora, su cola era larga y de color azul oscuro, como el mar

- No te puedes negar

- ¡Pues me niego! ¡No puedes hacer una guerra al Reino del Agua!

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – preguntó indignado

- Porque... es una estupidez

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme estúpido!

- ¡No lo he hecho! – gritó, el padre de la chica se levantó de su trono submarino. Era muy fuerte, con el pelo largo y negro - ¡Pero no veo el porque de este ataque! ¡De esta guerra!

- ¡Pues yo si! Si quieres te lo explico

- Por favor papa

- Ellos son nuestra representación, dice que poder controlar el agua y en realidad no puede respirar bajo de ella. Nosotros somos lo únicos que podemos controlar el agua en todas su facultades y los eliminaremos

- ¡Pero papa sabes que eso no es justo! ¡En un pasado la Reina de las Sirenas se unió con un mortal y se decidió así! ¡Ellos son tan dignos como tu!

- ¡No! ¡Yo vengo de una Sirena! ¡Una sirena que...

- ¡Que era hija de un mortal!

- ¡Se terminó la discusión! ¡El Reino de las Aguas será para ti! ¡Tanto si es dentro como fuera del Mar! – Tokio frunció el seño

**Tu sueño de amor lo llevo en la piel,**

**Ser solo amigos no es fácil de ver,**

**Despertar es un dolor**

**Si no es verdad lo que yo quiero mas quiero y aun espero,  
Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel,  
Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad**

- ¡Me niego a creerlo! – gritaba Saito

- Lo siento

- ¡Mi mujer estaba viva está mañana! – gritó – ¡Sonrió y jugo con Tomoe en el patio! ¡No me diga que ahora está muerta!

- No grites Saito – dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo – Todos echaremos de menos a Mizuki

- ¡No lo entiendes!

- ¡No me grites! ¡Yo era su mejor amiga en la escuela! – Suzumi Shinomori, esposa de Kaede Shinomori (Rey del Reino de la Tierra), era descendiente de la realeza al tener poderes sobre el agua

- Suzumi tranquilízate, no te alteres – Suzumi miró con cara asesina a su esposo– El niño – su expresión se relajó, su hijo nacería dentro de poco

- ¿Y Tomoe? – preguntó de repente

- En su habitación

- ¿Le has dicho... - Saito negó con la cabeza

- Aun no se ha despertado – un silencio se apoderó de la sala

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que est**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Y eres mi ángel de paz déjame**

**Volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma...**

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! – se repetía. A su lado, Soi, una chica de pelo largo y rubio con ojos grises la miraba

- Tu padre... en parte tiene razón

- ¡¿Qué?! – se giró Tokio exasperada

- Entiéndeme. Ellos, piensas que nuestra existencia es solo un mito, una leyenda para explicar el porque ellos tiene poderes

- ¡¿Y por eso los tenemos que atacar y matar?!

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Lo que ocurre es que nosotros estamos marginados debajo del agua y ellos... ellos son inferiores ni son dignos de controlar el agua

- No me lo puedo creer – susurró - ¡¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?!

- Tokio. Lo siento mucho, yo siempre te protegeré y te cubriré pero sabes que dentro de poco me casó con tu primo y...

- Papa ha dicho que si no intentas retenerme prohibirá la boda

- Así es. De verdad que lo siento

- No es culpa tuya, siempre me has ayudado – sonrió - ¿Sabes que quería marcharme?

- Si, siempre me lo dijiste – Tokio abrió la boca para preguntar algo – No, tu padre no sabe nada – respondió, Tokio sonrió – Prométeme que te cuidarás ¿si?

- Por supuesto – se acercó a ella (n/a: nadando, recuerden que es una sirena) y la abrazó – Siento no poder asistir a tu boda

- No importa. Pero tú encuentra a un humano muy guapo con el que casarte ¿vale? – las dos rieron

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,  
Tanto miedo de no verte más aunque eres mi amigo,  
Para mi algo más  
Este bello secreto mi corazón guardara,  
Todo lo he soñado y era contigo...**

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que est**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Y eres mi ángel de paz déjame**

**Volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma...**

**Aquí estoy tú también aunque sea en la imaginación (baby)**

**

* * *

**

**Ya está el primer capi terminada ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les gustará, la verdad nunca he hecho un Saito & Tokio, en mis fics de RK siempre hay un capi dedicado para ellos pero un fic... es diferente.**

**Ahora ya saben, dudas, suggerencias, críticas y/o felicitaciones me mandan un rewiew ¿shi?**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide **

**Aya-Mery**

****


	3. Chapter II : Dame

**Bueno ya estoy nuevo, incordiando de nuevo (espero k no, jeje). Ya véis que este fic intento actualizarlo rápido, eso es, porque a parte de que ya tenia este capi hecho pues porque no me quiero entretener demasiado y concentrarme en los otros. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a: kaoru himura, Onashiru, naoko L-K y gaby(hyatt, muchas gracias por el rewiew y me alegra que os haya gustado.**

**En este capi utilizo la canción de Dame de Chenoa, así que no me denuncies y ni por usar la cancion ni por Rurouni Kenshin (si, y yo que ya me había hecho con la ilusión, xD). Y también advertir de que hay un lemon, cortito, pero hay, así que si sois menor de edad o os molestan este tipo de escenas os pido por favor, que os las saltéis, ¿shi?. Gracias.**

**Nos vemos al final y espero que disfrutéis con él.**

* * *

**Tanto tiempo juntos  
Y siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo  
Pero ahora mi mundo  
Se ha transformado en un amor prohibido**

Saito caminaba a través de las rocas de la playa, su hija Tomoe estaba estudiando, si, su hija era muy inteligente, con solo 6 años ya leía y escribía como una persona de 15 años y su facilidad por las matemáticas y las lenguas, pero, estaba triste, no lo mostraba delante de su hija ni delante de su reino pero... desde que su fallecida esposa, Mizuki, había muerto se sentía incompleto.

Se giró y observó el mar, el mar, le gustaría poder hundirse en él y no volver a surgir nunca más.

- ¡Socorro! – gritaba una voz, Hajime se giró y en el horizonte distinguió la figura de una mujer que corría, ¿por qué pedía ayuda? No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella

- ¡Agua! – los dos hombre que habían detrás de ella desparecieron, pero... ¿cómo? Él les había lanzado una cadena de agua y ellos se había evaporado. Se giró hacia la chica - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó fríamente

- Si – respondió aturdida, levantó los ojos hacia su salvador. Saito se quedó sin palabras y se hundió en los ojos verdes de la mujer – Gracias – respondió rompiendo el silencio que se había producido. Intentó levantarse pero se cayó nuevamente en la arena – Mierda – murmuró. Saito sonrió.

- Esa no es una palabra muy fina para una señorita como usted

- ¿Y quien le ha dicho que soy una señorita? – e intentó volverse a poner de pie

- ¿Tiene algún problema señorita...?

- Takagi... Tokio Takagi y no, no tengo ningún problema

- ¿Y por qué no puede levantarse?

- ¡¿Y si ve que no puedo levantarme por qué no me ayuda?! – gritó enfadada

- ¿Es qué me lo ha pedido? – sonrió.

- No pero...

- ¿Y por qué la perseguían?

- Porqué no quiero regresar a mi hogar

- ¿Y dónde está su hogar?

- Lejos... demasiado lejos

- ¿Y por qué no quiere volver?

- No quiero convertirme en princesa. ¡Ya basta de preguntas! ¡¿Me ayuda o no?! – A Hajime Saito esa mujer le gustaba, si tenia carácter y su mirada fría no le había afectado

- Si claro. Pero... ¿no puede caminar?

- Se me olvidó.

- ¿Se le olvidó?

- Si, ¡¿qué pasa?! – la mujer estaba un poco sonrojada

- Nada, nada – sonrió y levantó a la mujer en brazos

- No hace falta que me cargue, solo que me sirva de apoyo mientras aprendo a caminar – refunfuñó ella

- Vale – y así con un brazo alrededor de su cintura Tokio aprendió a caminar

**No esperaba sentirme tan llena de amor  
Se que ya nada será lo mismo  
Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez,  
Quizás sea este nuestro destino**

- Vaya... ¿tu vives aquí? – preguntó Tokio parada en la puerta del palacio del Agua

- Así es

- ¿Quién eres?

- Saito Hajime, Rey del Reino del Agua.

- Eso es mentira – susurró la chica – Me gustaría que fuera verdad

- ¿Nani?

- Nada, ya puedes dejarme, más o menos ya he aprendido lo básico

- Bueno, tu misma si te quieres ir... - esa mujer estaba loca, aun no hacia ni media hora que había aprendido a andar bien y ya pensaba que podría valerse por si misma

- Gracias de nuevo – y torpemente pero firmemente empezó a alejarse

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

- Me gusta el mar del amanecer – sonrió. Saito también sonrió, eso era una cita

**Dame, solo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime si este dulce desconcierto  
Se convertirá en nuestro amor**

El sol empezaba a salir y allí estaba ella, con su cabello largo y negro ondeando en melodía con el viento y sus ojos cerrados, escuchando el mar. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la chica

- Bien, pensando en ti

- ¿En mi?

- Si, ¿por qué huyes del mar? – ahora la mujer abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él

- ¿Por qué piensas que huyó del mar? – le preguntó.

- Tu nostalgia. Miras al mar con nostalgia, lo quieres y a la vez lo odias

- ¿Y todos eso lo has descubierto basándote en...?

- En tu mirada y tus gestos

- Vaya... ¿y por qué piensas que huyó del mar?

- No lo sé, eso dímelo tu

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Entonces te quedarás cerca de mi – se sentó a su lado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy solo y tu también – la chica suspiró.

- Tienes una hija ¿verdad?

- Si

- Entonces no estás solo

- Se irá. La he mandado a un internado, para que aprenda a comportarse como princesa

- Claro. Cuídala, a mi me pasó algo similar pero... me alejé de mi padre

- ¿Qué problema tienes con él?

- Pues que quiere declarar una guerra sin sentido y que yo sea la reina, sabes, está muy enfermo

- ¿Una guerra? ¿Contra quién?

- Oye, tu quieres saber demasiadas cosas – miró a Saito y su mirada se iluminó, sonrieron y después rieron

**Fui ciega al no verlo,  
Que eres para mi el hombre perfecto  
Siempre has estado a mi lado  
Y ahora es cuando se que te deseo**

Hacia dos semanas que cada día en la mañana se encontraban, en la playa, se sentaba y admiraban el mar. Sin saberlo, los dos fueron abriendo sus corazones. Se comprendían, uno contaba sus problemas y el otro los escuchaba en silencio, sin decir ni preguntar nada más

- Y dígame Hajime Saito, ¿Cómo es qué no se ha vuelto a casar? – preguntó un día Tokio

- Pues porque de momento, no he encontrado a la persona indicada – sonrió, si, inconscientemente y sin quererlo la encontró, estaba sentada a su lado y miraba al mar con nostalgia

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédula

- Así es, ¿no has encontrado a un humano atractivo y que te ayude?

- Ningún humano puede ayudarme

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porqué es la verdad. ¿Es qué tu puedes ayudarme?

- Sino me cuentas lo que te pasa no – dijo tajante

- No puedo

- No quieres dirás

- Si te lo cuento te alejarás de mi

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo el mundo lo hace

- Yo no soy como todo el mundo – ella se giró y sonrió. Saito se petrificó, estaba preciosa, era... realmente preciosa. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios

**No esperaba sentirme tan llena de amor  
Se que ya nada será lo mismo  
Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez,  
Quizás sea este nuestro destino**

No podia dormir, había probado sus labios y ella no se lo había prohibido pero cuando se separaron ella se marchó y no tuvo valor para detenerla. Si, el gran Hajime Saito, temido por todos por su mirada fría y penetrante no había podido detener a una mujer por miedo

- Miedo ¿a qué? – se preguntó.

No podia dormir, se levantó, iría a la playa, a la playa donde la conoció, quizás la encontraría.

La playa estaba solitaria, su voz le llegó, era preciosa e hipnotizaba. Se acercó sigilosamente donde la oía, la vio, estaba recostada en la arena, hermosa pero... se quedó helado, su cuerpo, sus hermosas piernas largas eran sustituidas por ¿una cola de pez?

- Tokio – susurró. La mujer se giró nerviosa hasta encontrarse con los ojos ámbar del hombre

- Lo siento Hajime

- Eso era lo que...

- Si. Lo siento de verás. ¿Te debo parecer repugnante, verdad? Es lógico – dijo tristemente. Poco a poco su cola se fue transformando en una par de piernas. Se levantó torpemente – Adiós Hajime

- No te irás – la agarró de la mano

- ¿Por qué? No soy humana – dijo tristemente

- Eso no cambia que te me hayas metido muy adentro – la besó suavemente

------------------------ Lemon ------------------------

Se encontraban recostados en la arena, besándose apasionadamente y respirando a duras penas. Se separaron.

- Hajime nuestra relación es una relación prohibida – dijo Tokio entre suspiros

- ¿Y qué? – Saito descendía lentamente por el cuello de la mujer – No me importa

Las manos del hombre resbalaron juguetonamente hacia los tirantes del vestido fino que usaba la mujer, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Cerró la boca encima del pezón derecho y con la otra mano acaricia y palpaba todo lo que quería.

Tokio gemía mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba. No sabia que tenia que hacer, nunca, en su vida le había contado ese placer humano, sabia que la reproducción humana era más compleja que la de las sirenas pero... (n/a: no lo he mencionado pero las sirenas son seres inmortales y bueno... su reproducción pues... no sé, ¿cómo se la imaginan?)

De repente, sintió la mano del hombre posarse encima de su intimidad humana e íntima.

Saito sonrió, estaba excitada, tendría que preguntarle si en el Reino de las Sirenas existía un placer físico como este. No lo dudó, no aguantaba ni tampoco quería hacerla esperar, además, la haría suya muchas otras veces.

Entró suave pero firmemente, se encontró con la barrera de la mujer y empujó. Ella gritó de dolor y lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos

- Ya está cariño – se detuvo por un momento y la bes

- Esto... ¿esto es normal? – dijo entre gemidos

- Siento decirte que si, si quieres lo dejamos – no quería pero si ella no estaba preparada no iba a forzarla

- No Hajime – le besó.

Saito empezó sus embestidas de caderas suavemente hasta que Tokio se acostumbró y ella empezó a moverse junto a él.

El clímax llegó y Saito gruñó, pero en ese mismo momento una ola se abalanzó encima de ella y la temperatura corporal de Tokio bajo, ella también gritó, pero de dolor.

------------------------ Fin Lemon ------------------------

La mañana, dos cuerpos desnudos tumbados encima de la arena, sus respiraciones calmadas y sus cuerpos unidos por miles de sentimientos. El mar estaba furioso.

Saito despertó primero, acarició la fina espalda de la mujer, ahora su mujer, no dejaría que nadie se la llevará.

- Hajime – murmuró.

- Tokio

- Lo sentiste ¿verdad? – murmuró.

- Si y no pienso dejar que se te lleven – ayer, cuando estaban unidos, uno dentro del otro, lo oyeron, alguien, de manera invisible quería llevarse a Tokio

- No podrás evitarlo, mi vida se ha reducido

- Y yo te salvaré.

**Dame, solo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime, si este dulce desconcierto  
Se convertirá en nuestro amor**

- ¡Pero papa! – Tomoe le gritaba

- Tomoe entiendo

- ¡Que entienda que papa! ¡No hace ni un año que mama murió y me dices que esa... mujer, si es que se le puede llamar así, va a ser la nueva Reina!

- ¡No permito que hables así de Tokio! ¡Tiene sangre real al igual que tu y...!

- ¡Pero yo quiero a mama! – lloró - ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mamá me hizo prometer que te cuidaría y si te casas con esa mujer...!

- Tu madre me obligó a prometerle que encontraría a otra mujer

- ¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Eso es que no querías suficiente a mamá!

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Quería a tu madre más que a mi propia vida! ¡Y no puede salvarla! – le gritó, Tomoe se asustó.

- ¡Pues yo no pienso aceptar esa... esa... cosa! – y se fue llorando a su habitación

- Hajime... - Tokio entró en la habitación – Has sido demasiado duro con ella tienes que entender que...

- Tendrá que vivir contigo, tanto si le gusta como sino – refunfuñó.

- Déjame hablar con ella – pidió la mujer

- Haz lo que quieras – Tokio subió a la habitación de la pequeña

- Tomoe – susurró.

- No quiero verte – dijo entre sollozos

- Lo entiendo – entró en la habitación – Se que quieres a tu madre y yo... por suerte o por desgracia no soy ella pero... yo quiero que tu me aprecies, no que me quieras, no te pido tanto, sino que me quieras, como yo te quiero a ti

- ¡Eso lo dices por quedar bien!

- Sabes que no es verdad – Tomoe ya no lloraba, la voz de Tokio era tan suave – Mira... - se acercó a la cama – Encontré esto en la habitación de tu padre, era de tu madre – Tomoe levantó la cabeza, lo que Tokio tenia entre las manos era una cinta, una cinta de color negro pero con lunas y soles bordados – Estaba muy sucia y malgastada así que la cosí otra vez y me encargué yo misma de arreglar los bordados. Es tuyo – lo dejó encima de la almohada, al lado de la cabeza de Tomoe – Nos vemos – Salió de la habitación, Tomoe se puso de rodillas encima de su cama y cogió la cinta

- Mama – y con la cinta abrazada lloró.

**Tu no ves que al rozar mi cuerpo  
Para mi ya nada es igual  
La amistad se rindió al deseo  
Y quiero más y más, y más  
  
Dame, solo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime, si este dulce desconcierto  
Se convertirá en nuestro amor**

* * *

**Ya está, si es verdad, este capi es como el mismo capi que el que hay en Seis Reinos ,veréis, no podia saltarme lo que había en ese fic así que pensé que aquí quedaría bastante bien y de paso me vino a la mente una idea para el fic de Seis Reinos, jeje. ¿Cómo quedó el lemon? Tenía que hacerlo ligerito porque bueno... Tokio es inexperta y tal pero me costó mucho controlar a Saito, jeje. Así, deciros que el próximo capítulo será el final. **

**Ya sabéis, alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica y/o felicitación, me dejáis un rewiew ¿vale?**

**Nos estamos viendo (o leyendo)**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	4. Chapter III : I knew I loved you

**Holas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, jeje, ya estoy aquí, siento informarles que este es el último capi de Nueva Vida, bueno, es más bien un prólogo para finalizar la vida de mis personajes. En el final haré todas las dedicatorias porque tengo ganas de que lean este capi, pero antes contestaré los rewiews:**

**- Holly Rainard.- Holas friends! No te preocupes por lo de los rewiews, de verdad, te entiendo, jeje. Espero que ahora ya estés mejor, nos estamos viendo en el msn.**

**- Misao Shinomori -12.- Siento informarte que no quiero y no puedo escribir un fic de Aoshi y Misao, primeramente porque está pareja no me entusiasma y en segundo lugar porque no me inspiro, la encuentro muy monótona por lo tanto, no esperes nada de Aoshi y Misao exclusivamente.**

**- kaoru himura.- Holas! Kawaii que te gustase la trama, la verdad es que se me ocurrió de pronto y como de Saito y Tokio se escribe poco pues... jeje, espero que te guste este último capi**

**- naoko L-K.- Bueno, te digo muchísimas gracias por mandarme rewiews y que espero que te guste este capi, ¿vale? Nos vemos**

**Por cierto, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, eso ya lo sabían ¿verdad? (Ya me gustaría a mi tener los derechos, jeje) y utilizo la canción I knew I loved you de Savage Garden y tampoco me pertenece así que no me denuncíen por ninguna de las dos bandas.**

**Al final hay una dedicatoria que me gustaría que leyeráis y ahora os dejo con el último capítulo de Castigo por Amar:**

* * *

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friends  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I relieve**

**Quizá es intuición  
Pero algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan  
Como en tus ojos  
Veo mi futuro en un instante  
Y ahí va  
Pienso que he encontrado a mis mejores amigos  
Yo sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco  
Pero creo**

- ¿Suzumi? – preguntó Tokio aun sin poder creérselo

- ¿Tokio?

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y... embarazada?

- Verás, yo también me fui

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu padre quería casarme con tu hermano y yo no lo quería

- Te entiendo

- Tokio ¿ya has conocido a Suzumi Shinomori?

- Si cariño, la verdad es que ya la conocía – dijo

- ¿Así?

- De bajo el mar – (n/a: ahora tengo ganas de cantar la canción de la sirenita, bajo del mar, jeje)

- No lo sabia Suzumi – dijo Saito

- No te preocupes, por suerte, mi abuela también se unió con un mortal y se puede decir que mis transformaciones en humana son más estables que en sirena – sonrió. – ¿Kaede dónde te habías metido?

- Es que verás – empezó el Rey de la Tierra, hombre alto, con pelo azabache y ojos negros – El Rey del Trueno y su esposa han llegado

- ¿Te refieres a Shishio y Yumi? – preguntó Suzumi

- Si, hoy van muy felices me dan mala espina – susurró Saito

- Hajime no tengas prejuicios. Por cierto Suzumi ¿cuándo darás a luz?

- Dentro de poco, en realidad, según mis cálculos ya tendría que haber nacido pero... este pequeño no quiere salir de aquí dentro – sonrió acariciando su vientre - ¿Y tú también estás embarazada no?

- Si, de cuatro meses

- Señoras – Makoto Shishio había entrado en la sala, besó la mano de cada una de las reinas

- Buenas tardes señor Shishio

- ¿Se quedará para la fiesta? – preguntó Saito rodeado la cintura de Tokio posesivamente

- Si, si mi esposa quiere claro – dijo girándose hacia Yumi

- Para mi seria un placer

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
Creo que te soñé en vida  
Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
He estado esperando toda mi vida**

- Tokio – Saito entró rápidamente en la sala

- ¿Qué pasa Hajime?

- Ha habido un ataque en el Reino de la Tierra

- ¿Reino de la Tierra? – Tokio abrió la boca - ¿Y Suzumi?

- No lo sé, no sabemos nada, lo importante es sacarte de aquí, según las informaciones que tenemos el próximo ataque será en este reino

- No puedo Hajime

- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó extrañado

- La niña ha de nacer en la playa

- ¿Niña? ¿Y cómo sabes que es una niña?

- Solo lo sé.

- No nos podemos quedar aquí – repitió Saito

- Saca a Tomoe y vete con ella, yo me quedaré para...

- No, no te dejaré sola, ya lo sabes

**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces**  
**I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend**

**Simplemente no hay ninguna rima o razón  
Solo este sentido de terminación  
Y en tus ojos  
Veo las piezas perdidas  
Que estoy buscando  
Pienso que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo**

- Hajime, la niña – susurró Tokio de repente, estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro, era de noche

- ¿Qué le pasa? – giró la cara preocupado

- Está... está en camino

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó nervioso

- A la playa, nacerá en la playa – susurró – Date prisa – le regañó.

- ¡Que mujer! – Saito salió de la habitación e hizo venir a las damas que acompañarían a Tokio durante el parto y les informó del pequeño cambio.

– Cariño... - dijo Tokio mientras intentaba a coger aire – Ya sabes que pasará después ¿verdad? – estaba recostada en la arena de la playa

- No hables de eso – le dio un suave beso en la frente – No pasará nada, yo no dejará que te vayas de mi lado

Gritos, lágrimas y de repente, un sollozo invadió la playa. Una niña, con el mismo color de de cabello que Tokio y los ojos de color azul como el mar.

- Es mi hija, Hajime, nuestra hija – Tokio estaba sonriendo y a la vez, lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas

- Si Tokio, es hermosa, como su madre – ella sonrió, le dio un suave beso al hombre

- Kaoru, la llamaremos Kaoru ¿te parece? – preguntó.

- Lo que tu quieras – la volvió a besar

- Hajime – era un grito de dolor – Solos, tenemos que quedarnos solos – le susurró.

- Déjenos solos – ordenó. – Ya está Tokio – la mujer soltó un grito de dolor, sus piernas se habían transformado en una cola de pez

- Hajime, nuestra hija, es... medio mortal, tendrás que controlarla y cuando llegue el momento – tosió – Contarle que... es sirena y que tiene que aceptar su destino, no lo puede negar – estaba llorando – Lo siento... de verdad que lo siento... no quiero dejarte solo

- No hables Tokio, por favor – su voz era apagada

- Te esperaré donde sea que vayas después, te lo prometo – su cola estaba desapareciendo – Coge a Kaoru – Saito cogió a la pequeña entre brazos – Lo siento de verdad – sus cuerpo se deshizo en agua – Te amo – fueron las últimas palabras. Saito lloró, con su hija en brazos, la había perdido y no había podido hacer nada

- Yo también te amo Tokio

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**Yo sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco  
Pero creo  
  
Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
Creo que te soñé en vida  
Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
He estado esperando toda mi vida**

- Kaoru no corras o te caerás – le decía su padre mientras Tomoe iba hablando con él, ella ya tenia 10 años

- ¿Papá me estás escuchando? – preguntó Tomoe

- Claro cariño, solo que tu hermana... ¡Kaoru! – volvió a gritar

- ¡Ay! – Kaoru dio un salto del susto que le había dado su padre - ¡No me sustes papa!

- No te subas a las rocas que te puedes caer al agua

- Pero papa si nosotros somos del Reino del Agua no importa que nos caigamos al agua

- Kaoru el agua del mar es distinta – le dijo su padre

- ¡Kaoru! – Tomoe se acercó a ella

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Nunca te has bañado en el mar?

- No, papa no me deja, dice que el mar es peligroso

- Mentiroso – le susurró Tomoe a Kaoru

- ¡Papa me voy a bañar! – gritó Kaoru

- ¡Kaoru no lo hagas! – demasiado tarde la niña se había desecho de sus ropas y estaba en el agua pero...

- ¡Papa! – Tomoe gritó - ¡Kaoru es igual que Tokio! – dijo con odio, Saito se acercó a su hija y Kaoru había salido, con dificultad, a la orilla del mar y en vez de piernas tenia cola

- Tomoe esto no debe saberlo nadie

- ¡No es justo papa! ¡La proteges y a mi que me zurzan verdad! ¡Te odio!! – y se fue llorando hacia el castillo

**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you**

**Mil ángeles bailan alrededor de ti  
Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado**

- Tokio – Saito se encontraba caminando por la playa, solo – No sé como controlar mis hijas – una suave brisa lo envolvió – Y te he perdido – susurró – Te quería antes de conocerte Tokio y te ame cuando te vi por primera vez

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
Creo que te soñé en vida  
Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte  
He estado esperando toda mi vida**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi, personalmente, me encantó, jeje. Quería dedicar este capi a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mi fic y por supuesto a las que dejan un rewiew. Estoy muuuuuuuuuy contenta, gracias. Dentro de poco emepzaré otro fic, y me parece que llevará de título Recuerdos Olvidados, les invitó a que lo lean. **

**Para celebrar la terminación de mi primer fic también he terminado Nueva Vida (mi primer fic empezado), que no quería terminarlo hasta terminar este así que si lo quieren leer, les invito**

**Ahora se despide con mucho cariño y tristeza mezclada con felicidad (por el hecho de haber terminado el fic) su escritora**

**Aya-Mery**

**Gracias por estar ahí.**


End file.
